Virtual Love
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Sasuke mendapat sebuah kado "tradisi" di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Tapi gimana, ya, jika kado itu berisikan seorang gadis dari dunia virtual? DISCONTINUED!
1. She is My Virtual Ally

Tak akan ada yang dapat menampik praktisnya teknologi. Setiap hal yang jika dilakukan secara manual membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, beres dalam hitungan menit saja.

Teknologi adalah sebuah mahakarya luar biasa dari penghuni Bumi. Yang membawa revolusi besar-besaran pada makhluk _homo sapiens_ yang semula hanya mengenal tradisionalitas, purbanisme, dan retrolisasi.

Yang mengubah keadaan Bumi beserta isinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Virtual Love ::.<strong>

**.●.**

**Disclaimer**

**N A R U T O** © Masashi Kishimoto

**.●.**

**Main Character**

**My beloved pair ::** Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga and slight pairs

**.●.**

**I warn you**, _first. On this fict_, **you may find some typo(s), OoC, out of EYD, and more**

**.●.**

_My first fict since join to Ffn!_

_Ok, Minna-san_, **this's just for pastime!**

* * *

><p>Konoha, distrik maju dalam cakupan negara bersandangkan nama Hi. Segala hal yang terefleksi dalam pandangan di sini adalah teknologi seperti sedikit ulasan di atas.<p>

Namun, yang menarik bukanlah hal-hal remeh seperti _robot pet_, kendaraan tanpa roda yang mengandalkan _ion_ yang dapat memertahankan gravitasi, atau beberapa manusia yang berseliweran dengan _otoped_ otomatis tanpa bahan bakar yang dapat merusak kinerja alam—dalam artian, tidak menimbulkan polusi.

Hal menarik di era teknologi ini adalah dimana setiap manusia yang telah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun akan mendapatkan _sebuah_ pendamping hidup. Ok, _sebuah_. Bukan _seorang_. Tak ada yang rancu dalam kalimat itu, karena nyatanya demikian. Sang pendamping bukanlah termasuk dalam kategori manusia. Ia adalah makhluk _virtual_ yang dibuat untuk menjadi teman hidup—entah itu dalam konteks pertemanan, persaudaraan, atau bahkan cinta. Setiap remaja yang telah memiliki teman virtual atau sebut saja _virtual ally _kemudian dapat dengan bebas menentukan hubungan mereka. _Virtual ally_ merupakan sistem yang disuntikkan pada PC serupa _ipad_. Bedanya, PC tersebut tak dapat dialihfungsikan selain untuk _virtual ally_ itu sendiri.

Maka tak jarang kalian dapat menemukan pemandangan seperti seorang wanita yang tengah bercanda-ria dengan _virtual ally_, pasangan suami-isteri yang sibuk dengan PC-nya masing-masing, atau gadis-gadis yang berkencan dengan pria _virtual ally_ mereka. Uniknya, setiap pemilik _virtual ally_ tidak dapat menentukan rupa atau jenis kelamin _virtual ally_ mereka sendiri. Akan menjadi sebuah kejutan mendebarkan, saat orang tua mereka memberikan _virtual ally_ tersebut untuk kemudian mereka buka tepat di ulang tahun mereka yang ketujuh belas.

Karena itulah, tak jarang mereka menganggap _virtual ally_ sebagai musibah atau anugerah. Tergantung kondisi.

_Virtual ally_ adalah penghuni dunia _virtual _paling canggih yang pernah ada. Mereka seolah hidup dalam alam elektronika. Mereka memiliki emosi, ekspresi, dan komunikasi. Setiap _virtual ally_ pun memiliki kelebihan yang biasanya satu sama lainnya berlainan. _Virtual ally_ memulai hidup mereka dari proporsi manusia yang berumur tujuh belas dan akan tumbuh seiring pertumbuhan pemegang _virtual ally_. Oleh karena itu dinamakan teman sehidup.

* * *

><p>23 purnama Juli. Suasana Konoha <em>Kouko<em> tampak riuh rendah oleh jeritan beberapa wanita yang tengah menyambut pangeran mereka dengan jeritan _fanatik,_ tentu saja ala _fans_. Bukan ala _Chef_.

Tak lama kemudian sosok tegap itu memasuki lorong sekolah dengan _earphone nirkabel _yang menutupi lubang telinganya. Ia terlihat acuh ketika berbondong-bondong siswi silih berebut menyalami untuk mengucapkan salam ulang tahun padanya. Hanya ada dengusan yang sesekali keluar menandai ketidaksukaannya atas perlakuan yang ia dapat. Salahkan saja pada Masashi yang membuat wajahmu begitu tampan, hei, Sasuke Uchiha!

Pemuda bertampang aktor _Hollywood _itu tetap menghiraukan sapaan _fans_. Hingga sebuah tarikan membuat _earphone _di telinganya nyaris terjatuh.

"_Temeee_~ selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas!" Nyaring seorang pemuda bersurai cerah dengan senyum yang juga tak kalah cerah. Benar-benar perpaduan yang membuat siapapun seakan melihat matahari berjalan.

Pemuda yang rupanya menyandang nama Naruto Uzumaki melepas gandengannya saat Sasuke mendelik padanya. _Sharingan _memang menyeramkan! Tapi, _enggak, ding_! Ini, 'kan_, fict alternative universe_ yang notabene tidak ada jurus-jurusan. Paling kentara hanya ada satu jurus di sini. _Bacot no jutsu _(jurus ngomong) Naruto yang sukses mengalahkan Nagato di _manga _aslinya. Tuh, 'kan, saya ngelantur!

Kembali pada duo sahabat yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan. Tentu karena _fict _yang saya buat ini bukanlah _fict sho-ai_, jadi beriringan yang dimaksud bukanlah beriringan yang menyinggung romantisme.

"Ini hari yang mendebarkan untukku, _Dobe_. Jadi, biarkan aku tenang!" Sergah Sang Uchiha yang langsung mengambil jurus jalan cepat ala Naruto _kebelet_ ke _toilet_.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. _Benar, juga. Ini, 'kan, hari "itu"._

* * *

><p>Sesuai prediksi seratus persen penghuni Konoha <em>Kouko<em>, hari ini di atas meja sang pangeran ayam benar-benar tak ayalnya dengan etalase toko yang dengan rapi menjejerkan aneka kado berbungkus kertas yang lucu. Melihat warna-warna cerah dengan corak menusuk mata itu, Sasuke segera saja melempar semua kado itu seperti ia melempar _kunai-kunai_, ke sembarang arah.

Ia menghela nafas. _Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan aku tenang sehari saja?_

Baiklah. Jadi, biar kita luruskan sabab-musabab Sang _Teme_ kebakaran jenggot seperti ini. Apa lagi alasannya jika bukan karena _virtual ally_? Hari ini Fugaku sang ayah akan memberikannya _virtual ally_ yang tak ia ketahui akan menampilkan sosok macam apa.

_Jangan-jangan banci perempatan yang nantinya akan terlibat cinta lokasi denganku?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lekas-lekas setelah membayangkan rupa banci berambut panjang yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh gairah pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan para siswi berharap _virtual ally_ Sasuke nanti bukanlah gadis yang cantik.

Naruto tak heran melihat kegelisahan sang kawan karena fakta, ia sendiri tak bedanya dengan Sasuke setahun lalu saat ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas.

Bersyukur, Fortuna ternyata kepincut dengan Naruto dan membagi keberuntungan pada pemuda pirang itu. _Memberikan_ sebuah _virtual ally_ yang tidak seseram bayangan sebelumnya.

Naruto membuka tasnya setelah mengambil posisi duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke. Dinyalakan sebuah PC yang tak lama menampilkan sosok seorang gadis cantik berhelai merah muda yang setahun ke belakang telah menemaninya, dalam suka-duka Uzumaki.

"Sakura-_chan_~" Naruto merengek pada sosok _virtual _di layar PC-nya.

Gadis yang disebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa, _Baka_?"

"Sasuke menyeramkan~" Naruto melirik Sasuke. Oniks lalu bergerak bersamaan dengan membaliknya tubuh Sasuke menghadap Naruto pasca mendengar namanya disebut.

Cubitan kecil namun menyakitkan sontak membuat pemuda keturunan perdana menteri Hi generasi keempat itu meringis.

"Jangan mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada _virtual ally_-mu, _Dobe_!" Bentak sang _raven_, kemudian.

Sakura mencoba berpikir, kenapa emosi Sasuke yang datar tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat? Sejurus kemudian, ia mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang, dan tersenyum riang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura bersorak sembari melukiskan selengkung senyuman di wajahnya, "hari ini kau ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, bukan? Wah~ aku tidak sabar ingin segera berteman dengan _virtual ally_-mu. Atau bahkan, memacarinya jika dia tampan."

_JDER!_

Entah petir itu datangnya darimana, tapi, yang jelas ucapan Sakura tadi membuat Naruto ayan seketika. Sudah bukan berupa kabar burung jika Naruto memang memendam rasa yang tak biasa pada _virtual ally_-nya. Sementara Sakura sendiri? Entah. Ia selalu memasang topeng galak pada Naruto sehingga otak Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak lebih pintar dari _Symbian_ Anna tidak dapat mengartikan bahwa Sakura juga menyukainya. Hanya tidak sefrontal Naruto, memang.

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat~" Naruto menjejerkan bersulur-sulur mie _ramen_ yang tidak diketahui berasal darimana, di pojok kelas. Lengkap dengan iringan biola "_Sadness and Sorrow_" oleh beberapa rekan sekelasnya yang ikut nimbrung karena terbawa suasana.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya, sementara Sasuke kembali membalik badannya menghadap papan tulis.

* * *

><p>"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" Seorang wanita bersurai malam mengedarkan senyuman lebar.<p>

Saat ini, petang hari, kediaman Uchiha tengah ramai dengan suasana pesta kecil yang kental. _Blueberry cake_ berukuran _medium_ tersaji di meja, begitupun dengan beberapa panganan kecil lainnya.

Tak banyak memang yang turut hadir di sana. Sasuke masih punya logika untuk tidak mengikutsertakan _fans_-nya dalam acara tersebut, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya pesta tersebut hanya dihadiri beberapa orang terdekat saja. orang tua, kakak, Naruto dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dengan Temari (yang tadi siang absen sekolah _hanya_ karena alasan mengantuk), dan pelayan pribadi Uchiha—Hidan.

Suasana khidmat mengisi saat _make a wish_ bagi Sasuke yang membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mengucap sejumput do'a.

_Semoga virtual ally-ku tidak seburuk bayanganku._

Naruto terkikik geli seolah dapat membaca jalan pikir Sasuke. Sekontras-kontrasnya ia dan Sasuke, tidak dapat dipungkiri dua orang itu memang memiliki pikiran dengan muara serupa.

Fugaku lalu mengambil sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang yang tak lain adalah PC _touchscreen_, dan meletakkannya di celah meja.

Peluh mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Sasuke, sementara jakunnya naik turun menelan _saliva_ yang entah mengapa terproduksi lebih banyak dari biasanya.

_Kami-sama!_

Sasuke memanjatkan do'a dengan khusyuk.

Tangan pucatnya kian memucat saat perlahan jemarinya membuka lilitan pita yang membungkus kotak kado tersebut.

PC berwarna putih dengan semu _indigo_ yang jika diterpa cahaya sedikit kebiru-biruan menjadi pemandangan setelah Sasuke membuka kotak kadonya.

Sasuke melayangkan telunjuknya untuk menekan tombol _turn on_ yang ada di pojok kanan PC.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit, dan tangan Sasuke masih mengambang di udara.

Gemas, Itachi dan Naruto berbarengan menarik paksa telunjuk Sasuke.

_Tut!_

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari layar PC. Sasuke memejamkan mata, dan yang lain menunggu dengan antusias.

_Angle_ layar PC lalu menyorot punggung kaki yang begitu putih dan mulus.

_Semoga bukan banci!_ Sasuke berharap sembari pelan-pelan membuka mata.

Kemudian _angle_ menyorot bagian bawah gaun sang _virtual ally_ yang menjuntai ke bawah berwarna putih.

_Semoga bukan Sadako!_ Naruto ikut cemas.

Perlahan menyorot helai demi helai berwarna _indigo_ sepunggung dengan aksen _curly_ di bagian ujungnya.

Hingga, _angle_ menampilkan sosok sang _virtual ally_ secara keseluruhan.

Empat pasang oniks tersihir hingga mematung. _Ocean_ seolah akan mencuat keluar. _Violet_ dan sepasang oniks menatap datar. Sementara _emerald_ tertutup sangkin girangnya.

Jelmaan bidadari yang ada dalam layar PC, setidaknya itulah yang kini memenuhi benak mereka yang menyaksikan betapa indah pesona sang _virtual ally_.

Kelopak pucat nan merona milik sang gadis_ virtual_ terbuka. Menampakkan emosi lembut yang terpancar dari kelereng_ lavender_.

Ia membuka mulut, seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir mungilnya, "Salam jumpa. Saya Hinata, puteri para _virtual ally_."

Sederet frasa barusan tentu saja mengundang ekspresi tak percaya dari para manusia dan beberapa _virtual ally_ lainnya yang ada.

Sementara sang pemegang hak atas kelahiran _virtual ally_ itu sendiri belum bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tak sekaku hari biasa. Oniks-nya seolah melihat hamparan padang lavender dari balik lensa mata Hinata. Ia tenggelam dalam elok paras sang gadis yang akan terus menemani hidupnya.

...Inikah cinta?

**つづ****く**

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p>Sedikit terinspirasi dari <strong>Chobits<strong>, dan **Epotoransu**. Dan tentu saja dengan imajinasi meliar Grey.

Fiksi perdana yang gak luput dari kekurangan. Semoga berkenan ngasih _feedback, senpai-tachi_.

_Review, please!_


	2. Chaos!

**Coklat Abu**'_s here~_

**Pertama**, maap karena ane baru apdet setelah sebulan berselang. Tapi, terima kasih untuk senpai-tachi semua. Terima kasih sudah berkenan RnR.

**Terimakasih kepada::**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Anna Just Reader, Sora no Aoi, Ulva-chan, Reita, Kimidori Hana, Mamizu Mei, Tsubasa XasllitaDioz, Fie-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Botol Pasir, Lollytha-chan, Haru3173, OraRi HinaRa, YamanakaemO, U-know Maxiah, chibi tsukiko chan, n, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Zoroutecchi, Ind, Ryu Uchiha, Ficya, Uchiha Athrun, Vytachi W.F, Desy Cassiotaku, Vipris, fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Buat yang login, ane bales lewat **PM**, dan buat yang anon, ane bales di sini, ya?

**Anna Just Reader::** Syukurlah kalau suka, ane harap chapt yang ini ga mengecewakan. ^^ Makasih. RnR lagi, ya?

**Sora no Aoi:: **Nanti akan ada alasan Hinata jadi gagap. =) Buat chapt belum tau, nih. Makasih. kalo ga keberatan RnR lagi, ya?

**Ulva-chan::** Makasih banyak. Iya, virtual-nya Sasu itu Hina. RnR lagi, ya?

**Reita::** Haha. Sama, dong. Makasih, RnR lagi, ya?

**Mamizu Mei::** Bisa manusia, bisa jadi di dalem layar. Di chapt ini ada ulasannya. ^^ Makasih. RnR lagi, ya?

**Tsubasa XasllitaDioz::** Makasih banyak. Kalo berkenan. RnR lagi, ya?

**Fie-chan:**: Udah apdet, nih! Makasih. RnR lagi, ya?

**YamankaemO::** Nama ane diambil dari warna yang bergradasi. Coklat Abu. Makasih. RnR lagi, ya?

**Ind::** Makasih banyak. Ane masih ga luput dari kesalahan, lho. Makasih. RnR lagi, ya?

**Ryu uchiha::** Hehe~ pantengin terus ceritanya, ya? Makasih. RnR?

**Ficya::** Makasih banyak. Bersediakah RnR lagi?

**_Apalah arti seorang author jika karyanya tidak dibaca. Jadi, ane berharap karya ane—walau begini—ada yang baca, dan inilah chapter 2-nya!_**

* * *

><p><em>Virtual ally<em>. Mereka tak bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Mereka bicara, bergerak, dan memiliki hati. Mereka hidup dalam sebuah dimensi hampa di dalam _tablet PC_—yang artinya berada dalam _dekstop_ seperti sebuah gambar, dan dapat menyerupai manusia dalam fisik yang utuh—kokoh, sesekali.

Namun demikian, janganlah terlupa akan realita bahwa mereka tetaplah para penghuni dunia elektronika yang bersinggungan dengan air. Tak sedikit manusia yang khilaf, dengan dasar mengajak kencan di pantai nan romantis, mereka kehilangan _virtual ally_ mereka.

_Virtual ally_, teman sehidup manusia abad kini.

Dari masa depan, kisah ini berawal.

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Virtual Love ::.<strong>

**.●.**

**Disclaimer**

**N A R U T O** © Masashi Kishimoto

**.●.**

**Main Character**

**My beloved pair ::** Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga and slight pairs

**.●.**

**I warn you**, _first. On this fict_, **you may find some typo(s), OoC, out of EYD, inspirated by Epotoransu, and more**

**.●.**

_**Capitulo 2::**__ Chaos!_

_Ok, Minna-san_, **this's just for pastime!**

* * *

><p>Seluruh siswi dan siswa berbaris dengan kerutan di dahi pada pukul tujuh pagi. Sengaja mereka mengayuh sepeda lebih dini ketimbang hari biasa dengan maksud mengungkap lentera padam atas keingintahuan mereka perihal <em>virtual ally <em>Sasuke Uchiha.

Cukup banyak doa buruk yang menghiba sosok tak rupawan untuk mendampingi hidup Sang Junior Uchiha, baik dari kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Sayang, doa petaka selalu membalik arah menjadi doa sahaja yang penuh maslahat.

* * *

><p>Pemuda <em>raven<em> melangkah memasuki koridor, berpuluh pasang mata tak berkedip, setia memandangi aktivitas sang pemilik yang kini tengah mengganti sepatu dengan _slipper_ sekolahnya. Ia tak mengacuhkan barang seorangpun yang menurutnya hanyalah pembuat risih.

Dengan angkuh ia melangkah, menelusuri koridor yang membentang di antara kelas dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan.

Kali ini, ia datang sedikit terlambat, memang. Terbukti dari keberadaan Sang Uzumaki di kursinya kala Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Oi," Naruto menyapa dengan cengiran khasnya. Tampak di samping siluetnya berdiri sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda dengan gaun _emerald_ serupa irisnya.

Sosok Sakura dalam ukuran manusia, itulah ia. Keduanya tersenyum kepada Sang Uchiha yang dibalas dengan pengindahan.

Sejoli itu bercengkerama—tidak mempermasalahkan perangai Sasuke yang mereka kenal dengan baik memang demikian, dengan iringan senda gurau yang terselip kadang kala. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu, sekejap mata. Setelahnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, bertopang dagu sembari membuka sebuah buku tebal yang ia bawa.

_TEP!_

Jemari lentik yang bertengger di bahu membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk balas menyapa pandangan dari sepasang _emerald_ Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ia tersenyum, "kenapa kau tidak menyalakan _ipad_-mu? Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata-_sama_."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, kembali ia berjibaku dengan wacana sukar di depannya. Menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sefrasa, "Nanti saja."

Sakura dan Naruto lempar pandang dan angkat bahu. Mencoba positif atas jawaban Sasuke dengan berpikir bahwa ia barangkali mengantisipasi kemungkinan pemuda lain yang jatuh bisa saja hati akan kecantikan paras Hinata.

Akan tetapi, reaksi Sasuke rupanya mendapat perspektif lain dari pelajar selain Naruto dimana mereka menerjemahkan acuan Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa ia malu dengan _virtual ally_-nya.

"Lihat! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau memberitahukan _virtual ally_-nya! Pasti wujud _virtual ally_ itu buruk sekali!" Pekik seorang gadis berkelereng merah dengan surai serupa dalam pekik kegirangan—yang mengenaskannya, salah paham semata.

Gadis yang lain mengadopsi gerakan kesenangan dari gadis bernama Karin.

Ironis.

Para siswa tak bedanya, mereka mengucap syukur dengan persepsi bahwa _virtual ally_ Sasuke adalah banci, laki-laki, atau gadis buruk rupa.

Terutama seorang pemuda dengan nama Kiba. Ia yang memang selalu merasa di bawah pamor Uchiha, sungguh naik bahtera dengan fakta—salahpaham—tersebut.

Kesalahpahaman ini pun tak usai karena dibatasi jam masuk kelas dimana para _tablet PC_ harus dinonaktifkan dan rasa penasaran mereka mau tak mau dibungkam untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

><p>Lonceng yang berdentang selama empat kali mengkomando para guru untuk pamit keluar dari ruang kelas, sekaligus menandakan jam istirahat bagi pelajar.<p>

Ruang kelas yang lain boleh jadi sepi karena seisinya memilih tempat lain untuk meluangkan saat kosong mereka. Tapi, kelas Sasuke tidak. _Fans_ dari Sang Uchiha selalu setia membuat ruangan dimana Sasuke berada terasa sempit, dan penuh sesak oleh jerit nakal mereka.

Kedatangan seorang pemuda juga tak meminimaliskan suasana keruh yang ada. Justru menambahnya.

Ya, seorang pemuda dengan helai hitam dan wajah tak bersemangat yang entah bagaimana di mata kaum Hawa terlihat ... eksotis?

"Shika," keturunan Minato Namikaze memandang bosan, "kau pasti bolos pelajaran tadi untuk tidur di atap, ya?"

"Aku—"

"—Bukan, Shikamaru tadi harus menghadiri rapat ketua kelas di aula," suara seorang gadis dari dalam _tablet PC_ yang ditenteng Shikamaru, yang mendahului jawaban pemuda Nara itu sendiri, dibalas oleh anggukkan pemuda pirang yang kini tengah merogoh _tablet PC_ di laci meja.

Walau raut wajah Shikamaru seperti zombie, ia tetap memegang peranan penting dalam organisasi sekolah. Terlebih karena ia didaulat untuk menduduki kursi ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas. Walau tak jarang Gaara—wakil ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua kelas—mengkoordinir tugasnya jikalau ia tengah terinfeksi bakteri malas.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam membaur, "Jadi, bisakah kita ke kantin sekarang?"

Cengiran Naruto terkembang, lekas dirangkulnya leher Sasuke sementara sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menenteng _tablet PC_.

Shikamaru mengerling saat menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke bebas, "Kau tak mengajak _virtual ally_-mu?"

Hanya ada gelengan kecil yang lalu ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan kedikan bahu.

* * *

><p>Uchiha itu seperti gula yang dikerubungi semut. Perawakannya menjadi magnet daya tarik bagi para siswi. Lihat saja, hampir separuh siswi yang ada mengekor kemanapun ia pergi, membuat kantin sesak seketika.<p>

Namun, ada gelimangan manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan yang tersisa di dalam kelas Sasuke. Mereka tak lain Tayuya, Fuuka, dan Konan.

Senior Sasuke yang juga memiliki identitas ganda sebagai perintis Sasuke FC itu tengah menggeledah tas pemuda _raven_, mencari benda elektronik milik Empunya.

Tombol "_ON_" ditekan sekilat guntur, hingga tak lama layar menunjukkan indikasi bahwa _tablet PC_ tersebut akan menyala.

Kemunculan seorang rupawan _virtual ally_ dari dalam layar membuat tiga pasang kelereng membelalak kaget.

_Terlalu ... sempurna ..._

"K-kalian siapa?" Hinata terpatung mendapati bahwa di hadapannya berdiri tiga sosok yang sangat asing. Ia bukan sahabat Sasuke, pemilik haknya. Jadi, siapa mereka?

Iri dengki adalah faktor utama yang menyudutkan Hinata di antara tiga gadis yang diluapi kegeraman, kini. Tentu tak mereka terima jika Sasuke memiliki _virtual ally_ seperti Hinata yang bisa jadi suatu saat akan terlibat cinta.

_Tidak bisa kubiarkan!_ Tayuya mengangkat _tablet PC_ tersebut tinggi-tinggi, berniat melabuhkannya di lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, hal tersebut batal terjadi dikarenakan _temperature AC_ kelas yang berada pada titik terendah secara mendadak dan lampu di ruang kelas yang sontak padam.

"Di-dingin sekali!" Konan merekatkan _cardigan_ yang melilit tubuhnya.

Dua iris Fuuka menjadi tak fokus, ia menatap seluk kelas dengan ketakutan yang berkecamuk, "Dingin dan gelap."

Bulu kuduk ketiganya berdiri menyerap suasana yang secara spontan menjadi laksana lokasi syuting film horor tatkala lampu di atas mereka berkedip hingga kesekian kali. Ketiganya berlari dan melempar _tablet PC_ Hinata ke luar jendela.

_GRAP!_

Lengan panjang nan atletis milik seseorang menggapai _tablet PC_ Hinata secara pesat. Sosok seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menonton jalannya cerita "Penggeledahan Tas Sasuke".

Sosok itu menarik nafas lega saat dilihatnya _tablet PC_ yang ia genggam tak rusak. _Temperature_ dan lampu kelas menjadi kembali stabil pasca itu.

_Emerald_ dan _Lavender_ bersimpangan di satu titik, kemudian. Bertemu dan terdiam.

Pemuda bersurai sewarna tanah liat membuka mulut dengan ragu.

"Kau, 'kan..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap <em>udon<em> di hadapannya dengan tiada gairah. _Ah_, ia bagaikan angin lalu yang kini harus terdiam sendirian sementara Naruto bercanda ria dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru berdebat ria dengan Temari.

Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali membawa Hinata ke sini, bercengkerama dengannya. Hanya, setiap rekaman malam tadi berputar di memorinya, keinginannya musnah sudah.

Ini semua bermula malam tadi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata?" Sasuke memandang gugup pada sang virtual ally yang kini berwujud manusia di sisi kirinya. Usai perjumpaan di lantai dasar tadi, mereka beranjak ke atas. Menikmati suguhan dari alam melalui ksatria cahaya—bintang—yang berbaris sembarang di berbagai penjuru.<em>

_Selepas pesta kecil ulangtahun sekaligus penyambutan virtual ally Sasuke, para tamu undur diri. Mempersilahkan dua tokoh utama untuk melewatkan malam dengan orientasi pribadi mereka._

_Hinata tak melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin malam di wajahnya. "Ya?"_

_Mendengar gubrisan Hinata, pemuda gentle itu tersenyum kecil sembari ikut memejamkan mata._

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Untuk?"_

_SET..._

_Sasuke membalikkan badan, menyandarkan punggungnya di besi dingin beranda di sana._

_Ia mengulurkan tangan secara perlahan. Membelai lembut telusur pipi mulus Hinata, dan berakhir di bibir sang gadis lavender yang kini membuka kelopak matanya._

_Dibawa olehnya wajah Hinata mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Namun, pupus sudah romansa malam itu seketika karena Sang Princess of Virtual lebih terlebih dahulu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Uchiha. Mengatakan "tidak" sehalus yang ia bisa._

"_Terlalu cepat, Sasuke-san," singkat, namun ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali dari ketidaksadaraannya dengan sukses. Menyadari perbuatannya barusan ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menjauh dari Hinata._

"_Sasuke-san!"_

_Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan nan merdu itu dan memilih untuk tetap melangkah pergi. Jadilah malam itu dilalui mereka tanpa ada perbincangan lebih lanjut, dan Sasuke memilih tidak mengunjungi kamarnya malam itu sementara karena rasa malu yang mendalam._

_Lavender Hinata masih tak lepas dari pintu kamar yang barusan mengambangi sang pemuda rupawan._

_Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengarahkan vistanya pada lukisan alam bernuansa kelam di hadapannya._

_Senyuman sendu yang siratkan nestapa yang dalam._

_Maaf, Sasuke-san. Tapi, aku..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bodoh!" Uchiha bungsu kini menjambak helai surainya dalam kemelut chaos di ruang baca, rasa sesal memenuhi kalbu Sasuke, saat ini.<em>

_Memang ia melakukan hal tadi atas dorongan biologisnya, tetapi tetap saja pernyataan tersebut tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia telah menyerupai pemuda kurang ajar yang hendak "memangsa" seseorang yang baru ia jumpai tadi! _

_Sasuke melirik jam antik yang kini merujuk angka satu. Mengendap, Sang Uchiha kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, menyibak secuil pemandangan._

_Nihil adanya. Yang ia dapati hanya jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tak ada seorangpun di sana._

_Ia melangkah masuk, menumpukan mata pada tablet PC yang menyala, menyajikan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di dalam sana._

_Telunjuk Sasuke terangkat, menekan tombol turn off—dengan iring-iringan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya._

_Oyasumi, Hinata..._

* * *

><p>"Jadi," Naruto yang tengah menyuapkan <em>ramen<em> ke mulutnya melirik Sasuke, "apakah sekarang kau menyesal karena tidak mengikutsertakan Hinata ke sini?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat keduanya, membenarkan pertanyaan yang lebih pas dibilang pernyataan dari Naruto.

Sang gadis _virtual_ bersurai kelopak bunga menatap jijik pada pemilik haknya yang kini begitu tampak belepotan oleh kuah _ramen_—ditambah dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi sulur _ramen_, yang sesekali terbuka saat ia bicara.

_BUAGH!_

Sakura memukul punggung Naruto, kencang, "Telan makananmu dulu, _Baka_!"

Naruto yang kaget lalu tersedak, ia memegangi lehernya sembari meminta tolong. Merasa terkejut dan bersalah, sang _virtual ally_ lekas memukuli tengkuk sang pemilik sembari memasang ekspresi panik serta menyesal.

Sasuke, Temari, dan Shikamaru menghela nafas maklum.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Shikamaru menyambung pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, barusan. Mengindahkan pemandangan konyol Naruto yang bergulingan karena makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokan dan Sakura yang mencoba meminta maaf namun tetap garang, di sisi kirinya.

Kedikan di bahu dari Sasuke membuat alis pemuda jenius tapi malas itu bertautan.

"Semalam aku nyaris menciumnya."

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak layaknya Naruto saat mendengar pengakuan dari Sang Uchiha yang entah mengapa tetap sanggup memajang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertegur sapa dengannya. Aku benar-benar seperti laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri."

"Kau tahu?" Pemuda bersurai gradasi nanas meneguk secangkir teh yang Temari sodorkan guna meredakan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya sekaligus sebagai candu yang membuatnya menenangkan diri dari keterkejutan akibat perkataan Sang Uchiha, "terkadang kau harus menjadi laki-laki kurang ajar demi memertahankan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya frustasi. Iapun tahu itu. Karena jika tidak...

"Atau dia terlanjur direbut orang lain."

Itu dia! Sasuke mau tidak mau harus membanting harga diri bila ia tidak ingin Hinata-nya direbut orang lain.

_Tetapi, direbut siapa? Hinata berada di dalam tasku sedari tadi. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan orang lain—pemuda lain._

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sasuke. Terkadang manusia tidak mengetahui apa yang secara rinci dan aktual tengah terjadi. Secara logika Hinata mungkin tidak bertemu dengan pemuda selain dirinya hari ini, namun waktu telah berucap pada takdir. Memberi titah untuk suatu kejadian yang menimpa Hinata tanpa sang pemuda Uchiha duga.<p>

Sasuke, bantinglah harga dirimu sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal!

**つづ****く**

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p><em>Maap apdetan-nya abal...<em>

_Kalo sudi, review, ya, senpai-tachi~_

_Review?_


	3. Misunderstand

**Coklat Abu**_'s here~_

Pertama, ane ucapin maap banget lantaran masa apdet yang lama. Berikutnya, ane bakal apdet lebih cepet, dan makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah nge-_review_, _alert_, bahkan nge-_fav_ penpik ini~

Kayak biasa, buat _reviewer login_, ane bales lewat PM, dan ane bales di sini buat _anon_;

**Ind :** Ngehehe~ thanks, ya! Kalo bagian diksi ane usahakan di chapt ini lebih lancar. Biar lebih bisa nyerap + jadi plotnya dapet. Cara VA dijelasin di bawah. Makasih udah RnR ya~

**Firah-chan :** Wao! Idung ane terbang. Tangkeeep! Yap, semoga aja hepi _ending_. Biarkan mereka bersatu. ^ ^. Makasih udah RnR ya~

**YamanakaemO :** Iye~ haha. Doain aja ane seganteng Gray Fullbuster~ (?) Ok. Makasih udah RnR~

**Zo-senpuhai :** Hayo, warna tanah liat apaaa? Ngehehe~ ini udah apdet, senpuhai. Makasih udah RnR~

**Ficya :** Semoga bakal tetep suka, ya~ makasih udah RnR~

**Lavender-chan :** Iya, semoga kagak begitu, dah. Hmm~ siapa, ya, ntu cowok? Jawabannya ada di _chapt_ ini, _so_ pasti. Makasih udah RnR ya~

**Hikari Shourai : **Ngehehe~ berarti udah lama kagak di-apdet, ye. Aduh, buat berikutnya bakal lebih cepet~ wah, _thanks_ berat, ya~ _thanks_ juga udah RnR penpik ane ini~

**Ulva-chan :** Tau, tuh. Nyosor aje, sih. Ya, itulah namanya kalo kepincut. Kekuatan Hinata bakal dibahas dikit-dikit mulai _chapt_ depan~ _thanks_ udah RnR ya~

**Ryu Uchiha : **Siapa yang keren? Beuh, ane emang kerennya kagak nahan. Sekeren pantat ayam. (bah?) Makasih udah RnR ya~

**Shyoul Lavaen :** Sebenernya jawabannya gampang, lho~~ tanah liat warnanya apa, hayooo~ _thanks_ udah RnR ya~

**Sei-chan :** Ebuset, ini nama atawa nama? Diniatin lagi! Ngehehe, diusahain lainkali kagak ngaret, koook~ ini apdet~ _thanks_ buat RnR-nya ya selingkuhan Ebisu~

Dan karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk seputar "**gimana, sih, virtual ally itu?**", maka di sini ada penjelasannya.

"_Virtual ally itu pada saat yang biasa berada di dalam layar tablet PC/ipad dalam bentuk kecil. Di sana mereka akan berdiam di dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang seperti kamar, berikut dengan perabotan, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi! Ketika si pemilik memanggil atau secara otomatis sekehendak virtual ally sendiri, virtual ally dapat keluar dari tablet PC-nya dan memakai tubuh sebesar manusia, dan nyata. Bagaimana caranya? Anggap saja ada sebuah metode mutakhir di mana partikel virtual ally akan secara otomatis diperbesar dengan suatu alat setelah ia dikeluarkan dari layar. Wujud virtual ally sendiri; untuk perempuan, mereka mengenakan gaun satu warna yang polos tanpa aksen dan untuk laki-laki mengenakan kemeja dan celana—satu atau maksimal dua warna. Mereka tidak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun. Ciri khas lain dari virtual ally adalah bahwa di tangan kanan (untuk perempuan) dan tangan kiri (untuk laki-laki), terdapat sebuah tato. Untuk penjelasan tato dan wujud yang lebih jelas ane bakal ngasih tau lewat gambar di grup atau akun DA ane. Bagaimana virtual ally makan? Virtual ally dapat makan secara otomatis karena kurang lebih sebenarnya mereka sama seperti manusia, mereka bisa membuat makanan di dapur dalam layar maupun makan-makanan manusia ketika mereka ada dalam wujud manusia (yang kering). Virtual ally tidak minum, karena air menjadi elemen yang paling mereka hindari sebagai makhluk elektronik." _

**Thousand thanks for you!**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer,** **Hana 'Reira' Misaki, Yhatikaze-kun, Sabaku no Rei, Desy Cassiotaku, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Zoroutecchi, Ind, Keiko-buu89, Mei Anna AiHina, Fuyu-yuki-shiro, Firah-chan, El Lavender, YamanakaemO, Hikari Mozuru, Lollytha-chan, Ficya, Chibi Tsukiko Chan, Lavender chan, Hikari Shourai, Ulva-chan, Ryu Uchiha, OraRi HinaRa, Saqee-chan, Shyoul Lavaen, Saruwatari Yumi, Sei-chan**

**(Hope you don't mind to RnR again)**

_And, _

_Here we are!_

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Virtual Love ::.<strong>

**.●.**

**Disclaimer**

**N A R U T O** © Masashi Kishimoto

**.●.**

**Main Character**

**My beloved pair ::** Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga _and slight pairs_

**.●.**

**I warn you**, _first. On this fict_, **you may find some typo(s), OoC, out of EYD, inspirated by Epotoransu, and more**

**.●.**

_**Capitulo 3::**__ Misunderstand!_

_Ok, Minna-san_, **this's just for pastime!**

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa tahun yang lalu, <em>_**mereka**__ bertemu. Ceritera yang tertulis dalam skema takdir jauh sebelum kalian menemukan kisah ini …_

* * *

><p><em>Kibasan warna merah bata yang dikecup sang angin melenggak-lenggok seirama langkahnya. Ia menelusuri kelokan, tanjakan dan tikungan dengan tergesa. Nafasnya memburu, melukiskan rona merah di kedua pipi pucatnya. Meski demikian, senyuman bahagia tak pernah enyah terpampang elok di paras tampannya. Bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu terus berlari hingga menyongsong sebuah kediaman mewah yang letaknya tak jauh dari kaki mungilnya melaju. Ia kembali menderapkan langkah kakinya pasca sepasang kelereng emerald bertumbu pada sisiran helai indigo yang menari pelan dari balik bingkai jendela.<em>

* * *

><p>Sabaku no Gaara, ya, itulah nama sang wakil ketua OSIS. Ia masih merasa gamang dengan penglihatannya yang kini mulai terburamkan titik demi titik air mata.<p>

"Kau …. "

_GRAB!_

Sebuah dekapan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang tak paham sama-sekali dengan situasinya saat ini. Kenapa pemuda di depannya mendekap ia spontanitas?

Barulah ketika bibir Gaara membelah untuk sebuah nama, sang puteri _virtual ally_ mengerti dengan jelas.

"Haruna …, " suara berat milik Sang Junior Sabaku menggema lembut di gendang telinga Hinata. Sebuah nama familiar yang kini menjawab sederet pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gaara. Ia sentuhkan sepasang telapak tangan hangat miliknya pada pipi sang pemuda. "Aku bukan Haruna. Kau salah, Tuan."

Menyadari dua kelereng Gaara membola, Hinata tersenyum pahit.

* * *

><p><em>Derap langkah kecil namun gesit milik sang bocah berlabuh di teras mewah kediaman Sabaku. Tak tunggu lama dari saat ia menekan bel yang terpasang di sana, sosok yang semula ia lihat dari balik kaca, kini ada di hadapannya. Di antara kayu penyangga pintu utama lelaki dengan sepasang kelereng emerald melompat girang pada dekapan sang pemilik helai indigo.<em>

* * *

><p>"Meski warna rambutku <em>indigo<em>, meski warna mataku _lavender_, aku bukan _dia_." Hinata menyentuhkan tangan di surai _indigo_ miliknya yang selaras dengan milik _dia_ yang tengah Gaara pikirkan.

* * *

><p><em>Lengan mungil pucat melingkar di antara leher yang tercantik baginya. Gaara terdiam sejenak, menyesap wewangian yang menyapa hidungnya kala ia menelesupkan kepalanya di bahu sang lavender.<em>

"_Selamat datang, Gaara."_

"_Aku pulang, Haruna-san!"_

* * *

><p>" … Aku bukan di—"<p>

"—Aku tahu," Gaara memijat pelipisnya, tegas ucapannya menginterupsi suara pelan Hinata. _Emerald_ milik pemuda itu lantas hanya menuding ke arah lantai kelas yang putih bersih dengan kesenduan yang kental terpancar. "M-maafkan aku, aku refleks memelukmu."

Hinata tersenyum, masih dengan nada getir yang tersirat dari dua bola matanya yang kini redup. Ia tahu mengapa Gaara bisa salah mengenalinya. Tentu saja, karena parasnya dan _dia_ memang serupa.

Karena _dia _...

"Kau Sabaku-_san_, bukan? Putera dari pemilik sah hak Ibuku."

"Ibu?" Gaara menoleh lekas kepada sosok sahaja di hadapannya. "Kau puteri Haruna-_san_?"

... Adalah Ibu sang tuan puteri dari para_ virtual ally_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melirik selingkar jam di pergelangan tangan, mengorek waktu untuk diketahui adanya. Istirahat masih tersisa kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan dia telah merasa jengah dari rasa kekhawatiran yang melintas di hatinya. Seakan ada sebuah firasat yang membuat ia merasa ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia tak pernah percaya pada firasat atau mitos. Tidak, hingga ia berjumpa dengan sebuah <em>virtual ally<em> nun mempesona yang kini berhasil mengunggah kepercayaannya pada sebuah firasat.

Shikamaru yang menyadari ketidakberesan dari gerak-gerik Sasuke hanya mengulas senyuman mencemooh sembari menopang dagu.

"Bagaimana, tuan cerdas? Sudah menyingkirkan _ego_-mu yang luar biasa keras itu?"

Tak ada balas atas cemooh yang dilontarkan. Hanya sebuah ekspresi teguh yang mewakili kata "iya".

Shikamaru berdecih dengan seringainya. "Pergilah! Bawalah _virtual ally_-mu itu di sisimu."

Anggukkan, dan Sasuke telah berlari meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di kantin. Seorang Sasuke yang berlari dengan air muka gelisah boleh jadi merupakan suatu fenomena langka yang semestinya diabadikan. Ia adalah pangeran yang terkenal akan kepala dinginnya yang selalu sukses menyikapi pelbagai persoalan dengan tenang.

Pertanyaan seperti "ada persoalan sebesar apa yang menghantam Sasuke hingga ia menanggalkan topeng tenangnya?" adalah isian untuk banyak benak di sana.

* * *

><p><em>BRAK!<em>

Pintu kelas terbuka, memampangi sebuah panorama tabu untuk ia dan rasa cintanya. Dimana sang objek cinta yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiam di dalam dunia elektronika dalam modus padam di _PC_, kini justru terlihat dalam wujud manusia—berbincang ria dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ia sukai, karena acap kali disebut sebagai _rival_-nya.

_Gaara._

Dua siluet yang membelakanginya tak menyadari bahwa kini seorang adam beserta aura kemurkaannya tengah menghampiri. Seperti seorang pangeran yang hendak merebut sang puteri dari cengkeraman tokoh antagonis. Namun, pangeran mana yang justru memaket air muka garang melebihi sang tokoh antagonis? Hanya Sasuke, barangkali.

"Hinata!"

Sosok yang barusan namanya disebut berbalik dengan wajah keheranan. Heran karena mendapati banyaknya garis di sekitar alis Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ia memorsir jarak sedekat mungkin, dan menaruh jemarinya di pipi Sasuke. "Kau terlihat … gelisah?"

Pengabaian dari Hinata membuat sang _virtual ally_ menatap oniks murka yang kini tengah terarah pada _emerald_ Gaara. Seolah hendak melabuhkan meteor-meteor amarah di ladang hijau tersebut.

Beruntung, Gaara lebih bertanggung jawab dengan titelnya sebagai seorang pemuda berkepala dingin selain Sasuke. Ia mampu menetralisir keinginan untuk menimpali pandangan tak sopan Sasuke yang seolah mengintimidasinya karena perkara ini.

Ia lelaki, seperti halnya Sasuke. Hanya sekelebat, sang wakil ketua OSIS telah menafsirkan sebuah rasa "itu" mekar di hati sang pemuda Uchiha. Rasa cinta.

Ia menepuk perlahan bahu mungil Hinata sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya dengan sang pemilik hak.

* * *

><p>Kepingan kejadian barusan membuat Sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dua insan tersebut hanya silih diam mengikuti simfoni keheningan yang dialunkan.<p>

"Sasuke?" Hinata meraih tangan Sang Uchiha, membawanya hingga bertumbukan dengan pipi pualam miliknya. "Jangan diam saja. Katakanlah sesuatu. Aku _virtual ally_-mu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini."

"_Virtual ally_-ku?" Sinis Sasuke. Ia menepis jemari Hinata di tangannya seraya berjalan pergi. "Kau tak lebih dari _virtual ally_ murahan yang gemar tebar pesona pada orang lain!"

_TRAK!_

Pintu kelas yang lengang tertutup dengan hanya menyisakan Hinata seorang. Sepasang _lavender _memandangi jemarinya yang terasa dingin setelah bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di gaun, menggoreskan kerutan di sana. Sesak. Dikatai demikian oleh pemilik haknya bukanlah hal yang baik.

Ia ingin mengejar siluet Sasuke, kini. Namun, urung.

_Jangan jatuh cinta pada manusia, Hinata! Mereka akan membinasakanmu seperti kain perca!_

Wejangan dari _orang itu_ mengisi lingkup pemikiran Hinata. Membuat sebuah perasaan yang hampir saja melesak keluar kembali terkatup rapat dalam sukmanya. Terkunci rapat-rapat seolah rasa itu adalah bencana yang harus disegel agar tak merusak segalanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayah," seorang gadis bersurai sebahu menyandarkan diri di dada bidang milik seorang laki-laki dengan helaian coklat panjang, "kenapa Ibu harus pergi dari kerajaan? Kenapa Ibu harus pergi ke dunia manusia dan mendekam di zona elektronik?"<br>_

"_Itu takdir, Hinata."_

"_Takdir? Itu berarti, apa suatu saat Hinata juga akan menyusul Ibu ke sana?"_

_Usapan pelan di puncak kepalanya membuat Hinata menengadah untuk memfigurai wajah sang Ayah yang teduh dalam senyuman tipisnya._

"_Jika itu memang takdirmu, maka kau pun pasti akan pergi ke sana …. "_

* * *

><p><em>Takdir<em>.

Hinata sadar inilah takdir yang digariskan untuk ia jalani. Inilah suratan yang harus ia isikan dalam perkamen hidupnya. Sulit untuk luput dari keputusan-Nya. Maka, tidak ada jalan lain selain menerima segalanya.

Ia menerima dengan lapang saat sang Ibu diharuskan untuk melintasi lorong waktu menuju takdirnya. Ia lapang dada tatkala mendapati bahwa ia pun haruslah demikian, menjadi "boneka" dari manusia dengan iming-iming "pemilik hak". Akan tetapi, ada dua hal yang tak dapat ia terima hingga saat ini. Atau, setidaknya belum. Yakni, cinta dan takdir penghujung Ibunya. Sekali pun cinta itu menguasai hatinya, ia akan segenap jiwa berupaya agar cinta itu tak sampai mengontrol emosinya. Agar ia tidak terjerembab dalam jerat yang sama dengan yang menjebak sang Ibu.

* * *

><p>Ilalang melambai-lambai di halaman belakang sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang tepat bagi siapa pun yang menghendaki ketenangan untuk berelaksasi sejenak.<p>

_Emerald_ menerawang ke angkasa, menelaah apa yang berkubang di alam pikirnya saat ini. Percik kenangan. Kenangan masalalu yang selalu mendengung layaknya itu terjadi saat ini, layaknya itu bukan sebuah kenangan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa? Jadi, Haruna-san sudah berkeluarga?" Sosok mungil Gaara yang berada dalam pangkuan seorang wanita cantik berpaling.<em>

"_Iya, aku sudah punya keluarga di dunia virtual ally. Sebuah keluarga kecil untuk ukuran keluarga kerajaan yang sering digambarkan besar. Hanya seorang suami dan dua orang puteri."_

_Gaara memandang takjub, "Apa puterimu cantik dan baik sepertimu, Haruna-san?" Bocah itu memberikan tanya dengan sorot keluguannya._

_Haruna hanya meluncurkan tawa kecil, "Ya, mereka puteri yang cantik dan baik. Meski kakak-beradik, paras dan pembawaan mereka begitu berbeda."_

"_Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka."_

"_Tentu saja kaubisa bertemu jika mereka terpilih sebagai pendamping manusia di sini. Sang kakak seusiamu, Gaara. Kuharap kalian dapat menjalin hubungan yang baik."_

_Mendapati air muka yang begitu lembut dari sosok keibuan seorang Hyuuga Haruna, mau tak mau, secara tak sadar Gaara ikut tersenyum lembut. Bibir mungilnya melengkung sementara matanya terpejam. _

"_Iya!"_

* * *

><p>Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang terasa bergejolak hangat. Ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama jika mengingat sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang terpaut sangat jauh darinya. Sosok yang senantiasa mengumbar kehangatan untuknya yang kerap dirundung nestapa, sungguhkah kali ini rasa gejolak itu hadir dari Gaara untuknya? Untuk Haruna?<p>

Sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya masih belum diketahui.

* * *

><p><em>BRAKKK!<em>

Suara pukulan yang dahsyat terdengar bermuara di salah satu bilik toilet pria. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja seorang tersangka yang tadi telah melontarkan kata-kata sinis untuk _virtual ally_-nya sendiri. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Raja egois yang pernah ada. Sesal, kini mulai merembes di hatinya. Rasa sesal karena bertindak dan berkata sebelum menggunakan akalnya.

Ah, entah bagaimana perasaannya jika posisinya dan Hinata ditukar tadi. Bagaimana jika Hinata-lah yang berkata demikian? Jelas ia akan sakit hati karenanya.

_Bodoh! Kenapa semudah itu emosiku terpancing? Hinata! Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya!_

Uchiha itu bersandar di balik pintu. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit. Ia tak ingin hubungannya kian mendingin dengan sang _virtual ally_. Ia pun mengiba kehangatan seperti halnya Naruto dengan Sakura atau Shikamaru dengan Temari. Mereka begitu karib dengan komunikasi lancar di antaranya, dengan perdebatan yang membawa mereka untuk semakin akrab. Maka dengan kebulatan tekad, sang Uchiha menegakkan tubuhnya. Pintu bilik pun terbuka dan dengan segera ditinggalkan sang pemuda yang kini tengah berlari menjauh.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>Apa ini? Aduh! Maap kalo <em>chapt<em> ini ngecewain~

Ane usahain _chapt_ berikutnya lebih baik. Daaan~ _chapt_ berikutnya bakal _full_ romens, serta pembahasan lebih rinci soal _virtual ally_. Semoga bakal suka. Ok dah, _minna_, sudikah buat _**review**_?

_Sign,_

**::: Coklat Abu** **:::**


	4. Revealed!

Yo_! Minna_, maaf buat _update_ yang lama. Ada banyak yang diganti dari plot dasar yang udah ane bikin karena ane lebih sreg sama plot yang ini. Ane harap, kalian semua masih mau mengikuti fiksi ini. _Review_ yang ane terima akan ane jadikan pelajaran agar ke depannya jadi lebih baik dan ane berharap _chapter_ ini gak membosankan, ya.

_**Thousands Thanks For You**_

**Sei-chan, Ryu Uchiha, fuyu-yuki-shiro, azalea yuri, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Inolana Willowshimmer, oraRi hinaRa, uchihyuu nagisa, Yukio Hisa, Mei Anna AiHina, Yamanaka Emo, Himeka Kyousuke, Lollytha-chan, Hikari Shourai, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, lavender hime chan, shyoul lavaen, zoroutecchi, Sabaku no Rei, vivi-chan, without name**

**Dan buat siapa pun yang udah membaca fiksi ini~**

**[_Hope you don't mind to RnR again_]**

**_Chapter_ ini ane persembahkan untuk kalian semua, _Minna_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya :<br>**

_BRAKKK!_

Suara pukulan yang dahsyat terdengar bermuara di salah satu bilik toilet pria. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja seorang tersangka yang tadi telah melontarkan kata-kata sinis untuk _virtual ally_-nya sendiri. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Raja egois yang pernah ada. Sesal, kini mulai merembes di hatinya. Rasa sesal karena bertindak dan berkata sebelum menggunakan akalnya.

Ah, entah bagaimana perasaannya jika posisinya dan Hinata ditukar tadi. Bagaimana jika Hinata-lah yang berkata demikian? Jelas ia akan sakit hati karenanya.

_Bodoh! Kenapa semudah itu emosiku terpancing? Hinata! Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya!_

Uchiha itu bersandar di balik pintu. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit. Ia tak ingin hubungannya kian mendingin dengan sang _virtual ally_. Ia pun mengiba kehangatan seperti halnya Naruto dengan Sakura atau Shikamaru dengan Temari. Mereka begitu karib dengan komunikasi lancar di antaranya, dengan perdebatan yang membawa mereka untuk semakin akrab. Maka dengan kebulatan tekad, sang Uchiha menegakkan tubuhnya. Pintu bilik pun terbuka dan dengan segera ditinggalkan sang pemuda yang kini tengah berlari menjauh.

* * *

><p><em>Virtual ally harus mengabdi kepada majikannya, manusia. Menyerahkan segenap hidup dan perasaan mereka sekehendak majikan mereka. Di sisi lain, terlihat seperti boneka. Tapi, di sisi lain, justru terlihat lebih manusiawi ketimbang manusia itu sendiri. Mereka bahkan rela mengesampingkan ego yang tetap ada di hati mereka dan hidup mereka di dunia virtual demi kontribusi besar mereka kepada para manusia. Namun, yang masih kerap menjadi kejanggalan di akal manusia awam adalah … apakah sesungguhnya virtual ally itu? Kapankah mereka diciptakan dan untuk tujuan apa?<em>

**NARUTO**

© Masashi Kishimoto

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

_**Warnings**_

_AU, OoC, typo[s], inspired by "Epotoransu", etc_

_**Coklat Abu**_ _presents_

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual Love <strong>

**[_Capitulo_ 4 : _Revealed!_]**

Sasuke sesungguhnya tak habis pikir, mengapa ia semudah itu dibakar api cemburu hanya karena melihat Gaara dan Hinata bersama. Apa cinta selalu beriringan dengan rasa cemburu? Apakah rasa cemburu selalu beriringan dengan letupan emosi? Ia tak tahu. Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidupnya belum pernah jatuh cinta pada dara seindah apa pun parasnya. Ini benar-benar kali perdananya mengecap cinta. Lagipula, bukanlah sebuah kesalahan jika Sasuke kesal melihat Hinata berdekatan dengan pemuda lain. Ia berhak atas diri _virtual ally_-nya. Hanya, tak dapat diingkari, cara Uchiha dalam mengutarakan perasaannya memang salah. Terlalu pedas dan menusuk—dan itu pulalah yang kini ia tengah sesali.

Uchiha berlari kencang di sepanjang koridor, membuat ia menjadi tontonan bagi siapa pun manusia yang langsung merapat ke samping begitu Uchiha berteriak agar mereka menyingkir. Uchiha selalu tampak angkuh dan dingin, melihat Uchiha berteriak dan berlari seperti ini agaknya memang menjadi sejarah yang beberapa manusia abadikan lewat kamera ponsel berbentuk cincin.

Surai sewarna stroberi adalah perkara yang membuat Sasuke berhenti berlari dengan seketika. Gaara, pemuda itu tengah duduk diam di halaman sekolah, tersembunyi di antara ilalang hijau yang menjulang. Tapi, tetap, oniks Sasuke terlampau tajam untuk menangkap warna khas dari sang pemuda. Dengan langkah garang, Uchiha menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara!"

Sang Sabaku menoleh ketika namanya dilantangkan dengan nada yang layaknya mengajak ia untuk beradu dalam sebuah perkelahian. Tapi, Sabaku cukup tenang dalam menghadapi Uchiha yang sedang gusar dan itu terbukti dari gelagatnya yang tetap terlihat biasa. Pemuda bersurai marun itu menepuk celananya yang kotor dan beranjak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kauterlihat seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan."

Sasuke berdecih. "Jangan memberiku lelucon konyol. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekati Hinata lagi!"

"Begitukah?" Gaara masih terlihat tenang, membuat sang Uchiha merasa bahwa ucapannya hanya dianggap angin lalu sehingga sebuah ancaman keluar dari bibir sehalus sutra milik pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Jika kauberani mendekati Hinata sedikit saja, aku bersumpah untuk menghajarmu habis-habisan!"

Namun, sebuah pernyataan dari Gaara membuat Uchiha bagai anak ayam yang dibungkam, diam beberapa saat kemudian.

"Dekati?" Alis tipis sang pemuda berkelereng emerald terangkat. Sejurus setelahnya senyuman penuh arogansi terulas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang kaupikirkan, Sasuke. Aku juga tidak punya maksud untuk merebut Hinata. Terlebih, aku tahu rasanya ketika orang yang kucintai menghilang dari kehidupanku. Jadi, aku pun tidak ingin orang lain bernasib serupa."

"Apa … apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kaumemiliki perasaan khusus kepada Hinata! _Virtual ally_-ku!"

Sebuah helaan napas keluar menimpali sang Uchiha dengan ketidakpercayaannya akan opini Gaara. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk melakukan suatu hal. Gaara mengangkat jemarinya dan melepaskan lensa hijaunya yang ternyata merupakan sebuah _gadget_. Warna mata asli sang Sabaku yang bersinar keemasan menatap Sasuke dingin.

Diserahkannya sebelah lensa hijau itu pada Uchiha. Membuat Uchiha keheranan akan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan sebuah lensa di tangan?

Kembali, Gaara melakukan suatu hal. Dirogohnya sebuah _gadget_ kecil berbentuk bola dari saku celananya. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di sana dan meminta Sasuke untuk melihat dengan jelas lensa hijau Gaara.

"Itu adalah alat perekam. Bentuknya menyerupai lensa kontak agar memudahkan dalam proses perekaman. Itu membuatku bisa merekam apa yang kulihat sehari-hari, berguna dalam menunjukkan bukti jika aku menemukan pelajar yang melanggar peraturan. Aku wakil ketua OSIS, ingat?"

Sasuke menyipitkan netranya dan dengan seksama melihat rekaman ulang kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Rekaman yang tertuang di lingkaran _emerald_ membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Rekaman itu telah lebih dari cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Gaara tidak bermaksud apa pun seperti dugaannya. Memang benar di sana Sasuke dapat melihat adegan di mana Gaara mendekap Hinata, tapi suara yang terdengar di sana membuat otak Uchiha bekerja dan berhasil mencerna keadaan dengan baik. Keadaan sesungguhnya yang memupuskan segala kecemburuan butanya.

"Jelas, bukan? Aku memeluk Hinata bukan karena cinta. Tapi, karena aku merasa familiar dengan wajah Hinata yang sama persis dengan seorang wanita yang dahulu kupuja. Wanita yang kucintai tapi kini telah pergi."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sesal, bersalah dan bingung. Asanya melebur menjadi satu dan membuat Uchiha itu hanya sanggup berkata dengan tersendat, "Gaara, kau …."

"Aku mencintai seorang wanita bernama Haruna dan wanita itu adalah ibu Hinata."

Sabaku maju dan meraih kembali lensa kontaknya yang diserahkan Sasuke. Ia kembali memasang lensa kontak itu sembari kembali menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Aku melihat Hinata menjadi bulan-bulanan penggemarmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak lekas menolongnya. Tapi, aku memerhatikan kondisinya dan berhasil merekam saat-saat tersebut untuk kujadikan bukti pada pihak kedisiplinan sekolah. Aku terkejut ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya, ia mengendalikan listrik di dalam kelas seperti yang Haruna pernah lakukan dan saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa mereka ibu dan anak."

"Aku—"

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Hinata karena ialah sesungguhnya pihak yang terluka."

* * *

><p><em>Drap! Drap! Drap!<em>

Kaki jenjang Uchiha menderap di antara lorong perpustakaan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung keluar untuk rasa penasaran terhadap suara berisik yang mengganggu konsentrasi mereka dalam merangkum isi buku. Tetapi, Sasuke tak acuh. Ia tetap berlari. Semua yang Gaara katakan kepadanya tadi membuat Uchiha itu kian gelisah tak menentu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Minta maaflah pada Hinata. Jangan sampai kaumenyesal saat ia sudah tak ada lagi di sisimu. Seperti Haruna dan aku."<em>

_Sebuah senyuman pahit dari Gaara seakan membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar melantunkan pertanyaan._

"_Gaara. Apa … apa yang terjadi padamu dan ibu Hinata?"_

_Sabaku tak lekas angkat bicara. Ia berbalik, membelakangi sang Uchiha. Menunggu sebentar dan tak lama Sabaku muda bicara._

"_Ibu Hinata sesungguhnya adalah virtual ally Ayahku. Dia istimewa karena merupakan ratu virtual ally sehingga berbeda dengan virtual ally yang lajang, ia sudah memiliki seorang suami di dunia virtual-nya. Ayahku pun tidak dapat menjadikannya sebagai ganti dari ibuku yang sudah tiada. Jadi, Ayah menjadikan Haruna sebagai virtual ally-ku. Kami menghabiskan saat bersama dan tanpa sadar aku yang saat itu masih kecil sangat memujanya. Aku mencintainya, sebagai sosok seorang ibu dan sosok seorang wanita. Tetapi, kemudian aku melakukan sebuah kecerobohan yang fatal. Aku kesal ketika tahu bahwa Haruna merindukan suaminya. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil bersikap kekanakan. Aku kabur dari rumah sehingga Haruna mencariku. Kemudian, aku ditemukannya di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Di sana aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sementara Haruna memaksaku pulang. Setelah itu, hujan turun."_

_Kata-kata Gaara terputus. Meski kurang lebih, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. _

"_Kautahu, bukan? Air adalah musuh virtual ally. Aku dengan keegoisanku telah membuat Haruna terkena derasnya air hujan. Saat aku berbalik karena merasa bahwa suara Haruna semakin redam, aku terpaku. Haruna tidak ada, tubuhnya perlahan menipis seperti hologram dan menghilang. Ketika sadar, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyesal. Aku." Bahu Gaara terlihat bergetar, seiring dengan vibra yang terdengar dari suaranya. "Aku sudah membunuh wanita yang kucintai."_

* * *

><p>Kelebat bayangan buruk bermunculan di benak sang Uchiha. Tak dapat ia hindari rasa kalut di hatinya saat ia membayangkan Hinata menghilang layaknya Haruna. Bagaimana jika Hinata terjatuh atau terkena air hujan dan rusak. Tidak! Ia baru bertemu dengan Hinata dalam sesingkatnya waktu berjalan! Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata! Tidak!<p>

_BRAKKK!_

"HINATA!"

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan gebuan emosi. Ia dapati sang gadis berada di sisi tirai jendela dengan raut kesendian yang begitu sarat terpancar. Rasa bersalah pun mulai mengubang di sana, membentuk sebuah lubang nan lebar hingga sang Uchiha tak lagi tunggu lama untuk sebuah kata pamungkasnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Frasa yang terdengar jernih di telinga sang gadis membawa wajah sang gadis untuk menghadap pemuda yang kini ada di depannya.

Setidaknya Sasuke dapat meraup napas lega ketika sang gadis bernuansa anggun itu menorehkan sebusur senyuman manisnya. Meski jejak-jejak rembes air mata masih terlihat jelas. Tapi, senyuman itu menandakan bahwa Hinata telah memaafkannya.

Untuk segala egoisme Uchiha-nya yang tak dapat dinalar.

Uchiha tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh _virtual ally_-nya. Dalam rengkuhannya, Hinata berulangkali berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Memberikan Sasuke sebuah ketenangan yang begitu kental. Bersamaan dengan itu, jarum jam sekolah berdetak dan berdendanglah lonceng yang menandai jam istirahat sudah usai. Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata. Ketika sang _virtual ally _hendak kembali ke dalam _tablet_-nya, Sasuke membisikan kalimat yang membuat jantung Hinata berdebar bukan main.

"Lonceng ini, seperti lonceng pernikahan, ya? Pas dengan saat kita saling berpelukan."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke berjalan kaki sendirian menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kedua sahabatnya memiliki jadwal lain untuk mereka kerjakan sehingga kini tinggalah ia sendiri. Mata oniks tajamnya mengarah ke berbagai penjuru jalan, memerhatikan kegiatan masyarakat kala senja hari. Robot penjual eskrim yang sedang membagikan eskrim untuk beberapa anak kecil, manula yang sedang menghirup teh hangat sembari ditemani <em>virtual ally<em> mereka, atau pun beberapa remaja yang sedang mengobrol dengan _tablet_ yang di layarnya terpampang wajah _virtual ally_ mereka. _Virtual ally_. Mendadak, Sasuke merasa ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-nya. Ia ingin _virtual ally_ terkasihnya menjadi pendamping saat ia berjalan pulang.

Tapi, ia terkejut ketika menangkap air muka Hinata yang terlihat seperti sedang mengurai air mata di layar _tablet_.

"Hinata? Kaukenapa?" Sasuke bertanya panik. Apakah Hinata masih mempersoalkan saat di sekolah tadi?

Telengan kecil dari kepala Hinata membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa ini lain soal dengan yang tadi. Tapi, ada apa?

"Aku teringat Ibu."

Kalimat itulah yang lalu membuat sorot mata Uchiha melunak. Hinata pasti kesepian hidup tanpa sosok seorang Ibu di sisinya. Sedangkan ia? Ia memiliki Mikoto, Ibunya. Ia belum mengerti rasanya kehilangan dan tidak ingin mengerti. Ia pernah bermimpi seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri, setelah melihat sebuah tayangan di televisi tentang kisah hidup para shinobi. Meski mimpi, pasca mendapat kembang tidur demikian Sasuke selalu rutin memeriksa bahwa keluarganya lengkap dan baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan menjadi paranoid terhadap Itachi hingga beberapa saat. Kehilangan itu perih.

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol dan wujud Hinata keluar dari tablet yang dipegangnya. Disentuhnya pipi Hinata dengan lembut, dieluskan perlahan ibu jarinya di antara air mata yang masih berlinang itu.

"Ada aku di sini. Jangan bersedih."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ada hal yang harus ia beritahukan kepada Sasuke. Kepada pemuda yang mencintainya itu. Ia tidak ingin merahasiakan apa pun. Sekali pun kenyataan ini pasti akan mengejutkan sang pemuda.

"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

Sasuke melihat dua kelereng Hinata yang berkaca. Dilihatnya Hinata seolah hendak menyampaikan perihal yang penting. Itu membuat sang Uchiha mengangguk.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin kautahu rahasia keberadaan kami, Sasuke. Rahasia sebenarnya dari _virtual ally_."

Sasuke membelalak. Rahasia apa? Ia memang tidak mengetahui dengan baik bagaimana sebuah _virtual ally_ dibuat. _Virtual ally_ berbeda dengan android atau robot yang pikirannya telah terprogram. _Virtual ally_ bergerak dan hidup sesuai hasrat dan insting mereka tersendiri. Di samping itu, mereka memiliki zona di mana mereka tinggal yang dikenal sebagai dunia _virtual ally_.

Karena rasa penasaran yang menghantui, Sasuke mengiyakan. Hinata mengusap air matanya. Wajahnya menegar kemudian.

ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan sang pemuda dan membawanya pergi dari ruangannya kala itu. Menembus dimensi di mana sang Uchiha begitu asing akannya. Inilah _sunshin_. Kemampuan _teleport_ yang dimiliki _virtual ally_ sebagai mahkluk super.

Hingga telapak kaki keduanya mendarat di suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang begitu pendar karena minimnya cahaya, ruangan tanpa penghuni yang dindingnya merupakan lapisan logam yang tebal dan rapat dan dipenuhi pilar-pilar.

"Aku tidak bisa _sunshin_ ke ruangan _itu_ karena ada teknologi yang membuat _sunshin_-ku tidak bekerja dengan baik." Sang gadis _lavender_ berbisik pelan.

Hinata lantas mengisyaratkan kepada Sasuke untuk tidak bicara apa pun atau membuat suara sedikit pun. Dengan anggukkan pertanda mengerti dari Uchiha, perjalanan mereka lanjutkan hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu logam raksasa yang dari celahnya keluar hawa dingin yang menggigilkan tubuh.

Namun, belum sempat tangan Hinata menyentuh lapisan pintu, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Sesosok _android_ berwajah manis dengan semurai merah dan sebuah topi telah ada di belakang mereka. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan raut gelisah ketika keberadaannya dan Hinata dapat tertangkap basah layaknya kini. Namun, ia tetap coba pertahankan rautnya agar tenang selayaknya biasa.

"Tayuya-_chan_?" Hinata yang semula terkejut karena tertangkap saat mengendap memasuki ruang penelitian berbalik tersenyum cerah saat mendapati siapa yang yang menyapanya.

Demikian Hinata, demikian pula _android_ bernama Tayuya. Ia ikut tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia membungkuk hormat sejenak dan melangkah mendekat.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Hinata-_sama_? Ini ruangan khusus yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang, sekali pun itu Anda." Tayuya lalu menunjuk sebuah monitor kecil di pusat pintu raksasa tersebut. "Ada sistem yang tidak dapat ditembus kecuali bagi pihak yang terjun langsung menangani bagian _itu_."

"Maaf, tapi ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepada Sasuke."

Tayuya memandang Sasuke yang ditunjuk oleh jemari Hinata. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyuman melingkar di bibirnya. Tayuya kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi penghormatan. Dengan sedikit canggung, Uchiha itu ikut membungkuk.

"Saya Tayuya. Saya sudah lama kenal dengan Hinata lewat komunikasi antar dimensi."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Tayuya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Anda beruntung, Hinata-_sama_. Saya adalah salah-satu pihak yang bertanggung jawab di bagian _itu_. Saya akan membukakan pintu untuk Anda berdua dan menunggu kalian di sini. Tapi, saya harap kalian tahu bahwa waktu kalian sangat singkat. Jadi, tolong segera keluar dari ruangan itu jika urusan kalian telah beres."

Usai berkata demikian, Tayuya berjalan ke dekat pintu. Seketika bola mata Tayuya mengosong dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Dahi Tayuya kemudian memunculkan sebuah lubang yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah yang langsung mengarah pada monitor. Layar monitor yang sebelumnya hijau berubah warna menjadi merah hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dan memerlihatkan pemandangan di baliknya.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak untuk terbelalak ketika sajian tayangan di hadapannya terpampang dengan begitu jelas. Keterkejutan, rasa jijik dan ngeri berbaur menjadi serumpun. Membuat makanan yang beberapa jam lalu ditelannya kini seolah naik ke atas dan minta keluar lewat mulutnya. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, mengerahkan pemikirannya dari muntahan yang hendak keluar.

Di sana, dalam ruangan itu, jasad-jasad manusia berjejer di antara mesin-mesin. Ya, anatomi manusia itulah rupanya yang menjadi bahan baku dari proses penciptaan _virtual ally_. Organ dalam yang telah melapuk digantikan dengan mesin-mesin canggih, bagian otak digantikan dengan _chip_ dan disertakan pula mesin berkegunaan lagi di masing-masing tubuh. Bagian tubuh yang koyak, terluka, atau rapuh dilapisi kembali dengan bahan karet yang serupa kulit. Membuat mereka tampak sebagaimana rupawan. Jasad-jasad tersebut kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kapsul kaca raksasa seolah mereka adalah boneka-boneka kemasan yang siap untuk dijual. Kapsul berisikan _virtual ally _yang belum hidup itulah yang kemudian akan dikirimkan ke dunia _virtual_ untuk menjalani hidup sebelum takdir mereka sebagai pendamping manusia dimulai.

"Inilah rahasia kami, Sasuke. _Virtual ally_ diciptakan dari tubuh manusia yang telah mati. Inilah … sisi gelap sesungguhnya dari kami."

"Hina—"

"—Kau pun harus tahu, Sasuke. Aku dan keluargaku menjadi anggota kerajaan tak lain adalah karena kamilah _virtual ally_ yang pertama dibuat dan berhasil sementara _virtual ally_ sebelum keluargaku hancur menjadi butiran debu ketika sistem di dalam tubuh mereka rusak."

Uchiha Sasuke tak bersuara mendengarnya. Hanya ada bisu ketika bibirnya seakan terjahit untuk rangkaian kata yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

**つづく**

**[To Be Continued]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em> :**

"**Hinata? Ini apa?" Uchiha Sasuke menunjuk sebuah foto usang yang Hinata sodorkan. Sebuah foto di mana terlihat dua mempelai manusia yang tengah melangsungkan ritual pernikahan.**

**Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang wajahnya sama dengan Hinata.**

"**Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Wujud manusiaku, dahulu kala. Ketika aku menikah dengan seorang pria, Sasuke."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tertanda,<strong>

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
